honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is the 110th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Erica Russell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1993 fantasy adventure film adaption of Super Mario Bros.'' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on July 21, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Pixels. It is 4 minutes 35 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 5.0 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Super Mario Bros. on YouTube' ''"Travel to a bleak dystopian hellscape known as Dinohattan, full of random sparks, evil grandmas, 'Jurassic Park' rip-offs, strippers...? ...and tons of fungus." '~ Honest Trailers - Super Mario Bros.'' Script Before people caught on that video game movies were a terrible idea, experience the film that proved video game movies are a terrible idea: ''Super Mario Bros.'' Based on the Super Mario Bros. video game...kinda...okay, not really at all, comes the film that takes a game about a tiny plumber who jumps to the right and really focuses in on the plumbing (shows clips of Mario and Luigi doing plumbing work). Not since ''World War Z'' did a movie have less to do with its source material, where King Koopa is now a hypochondriac for some reason, Toad is a singing hobo, Shy Guys are these weirdos in gimp suits, Big Bertha is a nightclub bouncer with rocket boots, Goombas are...whatever these things are (shows a Goomba from the film), and Mario refuses to jump...? '''Mario: How are we gonna get across? Luigi: We can make it. I, I got a good feeling. Mario: You're gonna jump? Luigi (floating in the middle of a gap): Just do it! Come on, just have faith, jump! Just jump! Jump! C'mon! You're not gonna jump? You're Mario, dude. That's literally the only thing you do. You spent your childhood in the Mushroom Kingdom, a game world overflowing with playful, brightly-colored environments. Instead of all that, travel to a bleak dystopian hellscape known as Dinohattan, full of random sparks, evil grandmas, Jurassic Park rip-offs, strippers...? (John Leguizamo: That disco scene, they hired a whole bunch of strippers.)...and tons of fungus. (shows characters saying "fungus") In a departure from his usual good decisions, watch Bob Hoskins reprise his role as Eddie from Who Framed Roger Rabbit (compares clips of Bob Hoskins in Who Framed Roger Rabbit with him in Super Mario Bros.), only this time, his name is Mario...Mario. Sergeant Simon: Name? Mario: Mario. Sergeant Simon: Last name? Mario: Mario. Together, with his brother, Luigi Mario (Luigi: It's, it's Mario Mario and Luigi Mario.)...ughhh...he'll have to save the world from, ummm, something about another dimension, and a meteor (Koopa: Without that piece, that meteorite lays dormant. I'll not be able to merge the dimensions!), with the help of this, uh, thingie (Daisy: I want you to meet my father./'Mario': Oh, man.), and then this happens: (Koopa and Mario slowly dissolve) Koopa: It's melting. We're merging. Man, the video game was already surreal enough. How much acid did these filmmakers take? (shows Goombas dancing in an elevator) Okay, all of it, all of the acid. So prepare for a moviegoing experience so terrible, it made less than half its money back, it scared Nintendo into never making another live-action movie, ended the career of both its directors, and almost killed Bob Hoskins. Bob Hoskins: I was stabbed four times, electrocuted, um, broke a finger, um, nearly got drowned, and that's just what happened to me. Still less painful than watching the actual movie. Starring John Luigizamo (John Leguizamo as Luigi), Donald Trump (Dennis Hopper as Koopa), Yosh*t (Dinosaur), The Creepy Parking Garage Guy from Ferris Bueller (Richard Edson as Spike), That Guy from All Those Movies (Don Lake as Sergeant Simon), Donkey Kong (Devolved Scapelli), and Captain Lou Albano (Bob Hoskins as Mario). for Super Mario Bros. ''- Super Mari-Oh, Brother. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Super Mari-Oh, Brother' '''Daisy': Luigi, Mario! Luigi: Daisy! Daisy: You gotta come with me! I need your help! Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other terrible adaptations of things you love, including Ghost in the Shell, Transformers, The Last Airbender,''' Dragonball Evolution, Warcraft, Mortal Kombat, Catwoman ''and Daredevil (2003),'' to name a few. See '''list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Super Mario Bros. ''has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Nerdist declared the Honest Trailer was "long-overdue." CinemaBlend made a similar comment, writing the Honest Trailers series "has tackled many sub-par films, so it’s kind of a shocker that it took the producers this long to feature Super Mario Bros." In the same article, CinemaBlend also noted "the Honest Trailer for this film was actually pretty kind, considering how hard it could have bashed this one." Slash Film wrote "I love that Honest Trailers points out the hard contrast between the brightly colored Super Mario Bros. video games and the “bleak dystopian hellscape” that is Dinohattan." Geeks of Doom appreciated the video's "hilarious and obvious connection comparing Hoskins’ performance in this dreck, to his great role as Eddie Valiant in Who Framed Roger Rabbit." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'The Super Mario Bros Honest Trailer Admits There Are Some Problems '- CinemaBlend article * 'HONEST TRAILERS FINALLY TACKLES THE BLASPHEMOUS SUPER MARIO BROS. MOVIE '- Nerdist article * 'Let’s All Remember Why Nintendo Refuses to Make Movies With the Mario Bros. Honest Trailer '- The Mary Sue article * '‘Super Mario Bros.’ Honest Trailer: The Awful Movie Based on the Video Game…Kinda '- SlashFilm article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Super Mario Bros.’ (Video) '- Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:1990s Category:Fantasy Category:Video game movies Category:Season 5 Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Disney